Rugrats in Paris: The Movie
| producer = | writer = | based on = | starring = | music = Mark Mothersbaugh | editing = John Bryant | studio = | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 78 minutes | country = * United States }} | language = English | budget = $30 million | gross = $103.3 million }} 'Rugrats in Paris: The Movie' is a 2000 American animated comedy-drama film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series ''Rugrats. It is the sequel to 1998's The Rugrats Movie and the second film in the ''Rugrats'' film series. This film marks the first appearance of new Rugrats character, Kimi Finster, and her mother, Kira. The film was released in the United States on November 17, 2000, and grossed $103.3 million worldwide. Plot The film opens with a parody of Paramount's 1972 film The Godfather at the wedding reception of Lou Pickles and his new wife, Lulu (his first wife Trixie, the mother of Stu and Drew, died before the series began). A mother-child dance during the reception saddens Chuckie Finster, who realizes that he has lived over two years of his life without his mother, who died of an illness shortly after he was born. His father, Chas, shares Chuckie's loneliness. Tommy Pickles' father, Stu, is summoned to EuroReptarland, a Japanese amusement park in Paris, France, to fix a malfunctioning Reptar robot. Due to a misunderstanding (as the company only needed Stu but summoned him at midnight due to the time change while he was sleeping), Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Dil, their dog Spike, and all their parents travel to Paris to take a vacation at the park. While at the park, Chas notes the peculiarity of the presence of a Japanese-themed amusement park in France. Coco LaBouche, the cold-hearted, child-hating head of EuroReptarland, yearns to be the president of the entire Reptar franchise and its parent company, Yamaguchi Industries, after her employer, Mr. Yamaguchi, reveals his plans to retire as president. Yamaguchi says that his successor has to love children to be able to do the job, so LaBouche lies to him by claiming to be engaged to a man with a child. Upon the Rugrats' arrival at EuroReptarland, Angelica overhears a conversation between Coco and Yamaguchi before being caught. To save herself, Angelica reveals that Chas is looking for a wife and suggests that Coco marry him. Coco strikes up a relationship with Chas, but her attempts to bond with Chuckie fail. The adults and babies meet Coco's overworked assistant Kira Watanabe and her daughter, Kimi, who hail from Japan, but are now living in France. Kira helps LaBouche to win Chas' affections. Meanwhile, Spike gets lost in the streets of Paris and falls in love with a stray poodle named Fifi. Kira tells the babies the origins of Reptar, explaining he was a feared monster until a princess revealed his gentler side to make the frightened humans like him. Chuckie decides the princess should be his new mother, and is aided by his friends to reach an animatronic replica of the princess in the park, but they are stopped by Coco's ninja security guards. At the show's premiere, Angelica informs Coco of Chuckie's wish, so Coco sneaks backstage and takes the spotlight as the princess, luring Chuckie into her arms to make her seem wonderful with children. Chas is ecstatic, deciding she would make an excellent mother and decides on the spot to marry her. On her wedding day, Coco, aided by her accomplice Jean-Claude, kidnaps the children and traps them in a warehouse, including Angelica. Kira confronts Coco about deceiving Chas and Chuckie and she throws her out of the limo. Chuckie rallies the children to crash his father's wedding at the Notre Dame cathedral using the Reptar robot. They are chased by Jean-Claude, who pilots Reptar's nemesis, the Robosnail robot. The chase culminates in a fight on a bridge, and Chuckie knocks Robosnail into the Seine River. Just before the minister declares Chas and Coco husband and wife, Chuckie barges through the cathedral doors, and Coco pretends to be happy to see Chuckie, but Jean-Claude bursts in and accidentally reveals Coco's true nature by announcing aloud that her kidnapping plot had failed. Chas, seeing Coco for the liar she truly is, calls the wedding off. Angelica reveals Coco's true colors to Yamaguchi, who was in attendance; he fires Coco from EuroReptarland after Angelica finishes. When Coco tries to leave, she realizes the babies are on her wedding train and angrily yanks them off in front of everyone. Angelica, as Coco leaves the church, stomps on the wedding dress and rips it, revealing her underwear. Spike chases the humiliated and defeated Coco from the church with Jean-Claude in tow. Kira arrives at the church to return Chuckie's bear having been thrown out of the limo earlier and apologizes to Chas for what Coco did to him and Chuckie. Chas and Kira eventually fall in love with each other and get married upon returning to the United States. Spike's new girlfriend, Fifi, is adopted by the Finster family. Chuckie gets Kira as a new mother, and Kimi as a new sister. Cast Main * Christine Cavanaugh as Chuckie Finster * Michael Bell as Chas Finster * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille * Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael * Tara Strong as Dil Pickles * Dionne Quan as Kimi Watanabe Supporting * Joe Alaskey as Grandpa Lou Pickles * Debbie Reynolds as Lulu Pickles * Michael Bell as Drew Pickles * Jack Riley as Stu Pickles * Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles * Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles * Julia Kato as Kira Watanabe * Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille Guest stars * Susan Sarandon as Coco LaBouche * John Lithgow as Jean-Claude * Mako as Mr. Yamaguchi * Marlene Mituko, Darrel Kunitomi and Goh Misawa as the villagers of the "Princess Spectacular" show * Tim Curry as a sumo singer * Billy West as a sumo singer * Kevin Michael Richardson as a sumo singer * Paul DeMeyer as the street cleaner and dog catcher * Phillip Simon as the animatronic bus driver * Richard Michel as the French worker * Charlie Adler as the inspector * Phillipe Benichou as the ninja * Dan Castellaneta as the priest * Lisa McClowry as the princess * Casey Kasem as the wedding DJ * Roger Rose as the Finster wedding DJ * Margaret Smith as the stewardess Soundtrack | recorded = 2000 | venue = | studio = | genre = R&B hip hop pop | length = 50:55 | label = Nickelodeon Records | producer = | chronology = Rugrats soundtrack | prev_title = The Rugrats Movie: Music from the Motion Picture | prev_year = 1998 | year = 2000 | next_title = Rugrats Go Wild: Music from the Motion Picture | next_year = 2003 | misc = }} |title=allmusic.com review}}}} A soundtrack for the film, titled Rugrats in Paris: The Movie: Music From the Motion Picture was released on November 7, 2000 on Maverick Records. Like the last soundtrack, it also contains an enhanced part: the theme song to the film "Jazzy Rugrat Love" by Teena Marie. Release The film was released on November 17, 2000 by Paramount Pictures. Home media Paramount Home Video released the film on VHS and DVD on March 27, 2001. In 2009, Paramount released the film via iTunes and the PlayStation Store. On March 15, 2011, Rugrats in Paris, as well as The Rugrats Movie and Rugrats Go Wild, were re-released on a three disc trilogy collection. On August 29, 2017, Rugrats in Paris was re-released again on DVD. Reception Critical reception Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 75% approval rating from critics based on 73 reviews. The critical consensus reads: "When the Rugrats go to Paris, the result is Nickelodeon-style fun. The plot is effectively character-driven, and features catchy songs and great celebrity voice-acting." Metacritic gives a film a 62/100 based on 25 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". This is the most critically acclaimed Rugrats film to date. Box office The film grossed $76.5 million in North America and $26.8 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $103.3 million, against a $30 million budget. In the United States, it opened at #2, grossing $22,718,184 in its opening weekend for an average of $7,743 from 2,934 venues. In the United Kingdom, Bridget Jones's Diary dethroned Rugrats in Paris to #3, thus placing it behind Bridget Jones and Spy Kids. Sequel A third installment, entitled Rugrats Go Wild, was released on June 13, 2003, featuring the characters from The Wild Thornberrys. References External links * * * * Category:2000 films Category:2000 animated films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated adventure films Category:English-language films Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films about missing people Category:Films about weddings Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in amusement parks Category:Films set in hotels Category:Films set in Paris Category:Parody films based on The Godfather Category:Rugrats (film series) Category:Klasky Csupo animated films Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films